Latex coating compositions are utilized for a variety of applications, including, for example, as paints for various types of surfaces. However, such compositions are recognized as being potentially unstable when exposed to freeze-thaw cycles. That is, repeated freezing and warming of latex coating compositions can frequently lead to destabilization of the dispersed polymer in the latex (causing gel formation, for example). This, of course, is a significant problem since these coating compositions are expected to be exposed to a wide range of temperatures during shipment and storage. For this reason, various freeze-thaw additives have been formulated into latex coating compositions in order to improve their resistance to such temperature cycles. Traditionally, these additives have included relatively low molecular weight compounds such as alcohols, glycols and the like.
In recent years, however, such low molecular weight freeze-thaw additives have come under scrutiny since many are classified as volatile organic compounds (VOCs). Environmental regulations in many locations limit the level of VOCs that can be present in coating compositions. For this reason, there has been an effort to develop various new formulations that qualify as zero or low VOC yet still meet the freeze-thaw stability requirements expected in the industry.